Not Just Your Boss
by GuiltyPancake
Summary: Who says being late at your job get's you nothing? With Sasuke, he gets the gorgeous daughter of one of the richest men in the world! Too bad she's his boss! After their dinner, he wonders if he can keep his hands to himself. Specially, since their going to be together closer than ever! Will it take more than banana slips and cruise ships to make them realize their love? Sasusaku


**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME SHOW NARUTO, NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS. **

**CHARACTERS ALSO MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER**

**Hey guys(: 1****st**** story so remind yourself to keep a good open mind! Loves and hugs!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

3rd Person POV

Sasuke Uchiha. A man that was in his late twenties hurried his footsteps as he ran to his job. With a briefcase in one hand and a coat draping on the other, he mentally cursed himself as he was now 20 minutes late. This has been a recent routine he didn't want to follow. He wasn't the richest or fanciest man. He lives with himself in a fairly big condo. His place always looked neat and organized, but it seemed like it was always missing something. A woman's touch perhaps?

Trying to quicken his steps, he numerously bumped into a few other people trying to go through rush hour. After a minute or two, he finds himself in the elevator of The Pristige building, **The **number one chocolate company. Checking his watch for the last time, he impatiently pressed the 17th floor repeatedly.

Getting out of the elevator, he quickly jogs to his small office. Setting his briefcase and his coat down on the neat desk, he sits down relieved on his chair. Breathing a deep sigh, Naruto comes up handing him some coffee.

"Noticed that you were late, thought that you'd be hurrying and would have needed this," he says grinning.

Sighing, Sasuke mutters a 'Right' to him receiving the hot cup.

"I heard our boss was calling for you," Naruto said chuckling, leaning himself by the thin wall that divided our offices.

"Why would she be?" Sasuke said shaking his head, chuckling lowly.

"True, you haven't done anything wrong recently," he said thinking. "Except for coming in 20 minutes late every day." The blonde haired friend laughed as he told Sasuke.

"Damnit Naruto," He said glaring at his co-worker. Sipping his coffee, he scoots in his desk. "Don't you have work to do, Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke said smirking at him.

"Touché Sasuke, touché." He said as he walked away, laughing and making ruckus as he made his way to his own office.

Sighing, Sasuke scooted back again to his desk and began his work on his laptop. He tousled his charcoal black hair, making up to it for not thoroughly fixing it this rushed morning. He rubbed his sore black eyes, groaning softly at his aching muscles.

The work telephone on his desk suddenly rang, jerking him awake from his sleepy trance. He picked it up curiously and answered politely.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Mr. Uchiha? This is Hinata, the executive secretary. I've been notified that you are needed in the boss's office. Please make your way quickly to the 18th floor," the voice on the telephone, Hinata as she told me, said.

"Why was I needed?"

"I was not told," she politely said. "H-Have a good day Mr. Uchiha."

And with that, the line went off, and so did his mind. His whole head was going a bit haywire. Aside from being late, what else has he done wrong?

Getting up from his chair, he slowly walked back to the elevator. Instead of his usual quick steps, he took his time getting there.

He actually has never seen his boss personally. Other than seeing her in magazines for famous and rich people, he has never gotten the chance, though wanted. Now, he easily regretted that wish.

Her name was Sakura Haruno . Even the name itself emitted elegance. She was a fairly tall lady, with long smooth model legs. Her light peachy pink hair usually kept up in a classic ponytail with a usual wave to it. Her bright green eyes having a light effect, even on the dullest magazine paper. She would have this heart-shaped face with a little button nose.

"Mr. Uchiha?" said a person next to me.

"Hn?"

"What floor?" she said staring at me.

"Huh? What?" He said, lost in his thoughts.

"You've been in the elevator staring off into space, would you like to punch in your number?" The woman said curtly.

Noticing his mistake, he quickly pressed the 18th button.

As the elevator ascended to the 18th floor, he tried his best to gussy up just a tad. Walking out, fixing his tie, he couldn't help but take in how amazing the very top floor looked. An elegant marble floor, one huge chandelier in the center with small exquisite lights on the side. Unique plants took place in the room to give it a touch of green, with a little fountain to soothe the whole place.

This was expected, why would the boss' floor, the daughter of one of the most richest men in the whole North & South America, settle for a plain floor?

"A-ah, Mr. Uchiha! Come this way, you are needed i-immediately," Hinata said, ushering him towards two sliding doors. "Ms. Haruno has been waiting for you." With that, he was pushed into the most expensive office he could lay eyes on. He swore that his breath hitched back.

"Mr. Uchiha, welcome to my office," a rich, soothing voice came from a glass desk on the side. "Please take a seat," Sakura Haruno said with a smile.

She was much more radiant in person! Her green eyes were outstanding, popping out and gleaming. Her light hair waving around her face unlike the usual up do. He wanted to feel it in his fingers, reach for it, and run through it.

She was wearing a black dress that came a bit over her knee, still keeping it formal and classy. The dress was a long sleeve, that fit her tight, showing all the curves she had. Especially, her legs. Sakura's legs were like a long smooth river of silky cream. Not a single mark or imperfection was seen.

"Would you like anything else to drink? I just had someone take wine up here," she said offering me a glass. He took it almost too quickly.

"N-No thank you," Sasuke soon cleared his throat, wondering why he stuttered. She motioned him over to a seat and sat across from him. "Why was I needed?"

"Oh well let's not get in a rush, actually I wanted to ask you a couple questions," she said twirling a piece of her hair and then tucking it behind her ear. He couldn't help but let out a small groan and hope she didn't hear it.

But then, questions? Oh, this was it. She was going to fire him right on the spot and right when he met her personally!

"You have siblings?" She said putting her head on her two hands. Looking even prettier, though seemingly impossible. Then Sasuke gave a few blinks taking in what she just asked. Siblings, what did that have to do with being late?

"I only have an older brother..."

"Ah, alright. Guessing he's all settled down with someone?" She said with the smallest hint of a ring in her voice.

"Well, sort of." Sasuke said, still in a curios voice.

"What about your parents?" she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, they've passed about years ago." He said while putting his hands together and thinking about his parents.

"Well I live with my adopted parents," she replied back, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Observing her small cute actions, he chuckled. Sipping and finishing his wine, he then sat relaxed in his seat.

"Well I'm glad to see you're comfortable around me. I had you go up here to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner tonight with me." She said in the most casual tone.

He was stunned! The most gorgeous and one of the richest girl's he's ever met is asking him for dinner?

"Oh! If you're that worried," she said with a laugh. "It won't be a date. There's more things we need to discuss, it looks like I don't have any more time. I have a meeting in several minutes."

He slouched a tad. "Discuss about what?"

"Work matters," she said while getting ready, putting things necessary in her small purse.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment, but at the same time, a wave of amazement. He was pretty much frozen right now in his seat, just staring ahead like he was in deep thought just like he was in the elevator.

"Ms. Haruno, are you sure?"

She looked back at him with a smile with a smirk to it, fixing her dress one last time and pulling it down a little at the back, making some parts jiggle a little. "Call me Sakura, Sasuke." She walking to the door, "And yes, I'm sure. I'll get you at the end of your shift, and feel free to help yourself with more wine" and he swore he saw a wink.

Was he dreaming? Surely he was in some sort of faze, how could all of this happen? He was supposed to get fired from his job! Now, he has dinner with his gorgeous boss at the end of the day. All he could think about is how she walked out with those long legs, pairing with those swinging hips.

Wow.

* * *

Well hi guys! This is my first story, so please lay it down a bit easy (: I will be trying to update as much as I can, but only if people like my story. Haha, anyways. Please leave comments, review and other stufffffff. BTW did you like the book cover? haha bye!

PS. hope you liked it!


End file.
